Fate redención and Orden
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: Después de abandonar su hogar Terra vaga sin rumbo hasta que termina en un mundo desconocido, ahora junto a los gemelos Fujimaru y la servant Mashu y varios héroes de la humanidad Terra buscara darles paz a su corazón al tiempo que buscan salvar a la humanidad
1. Prologo

**saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts es propiedad de disney y square enix solo hago**

 **y los personajes de fate son propiedad de** **Type-Moon**

 **solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar tres familias de grandes magos tenían un sueño, poder llegar a la raíz, aquel lugar que era el origen de todo lo que yacía en el universo desde la magia hasta la vida misma, para lograrlo juntaron una enorme cantidad de magia y la colocaron en una copa con la capacidad de otorgar deseos, decidieron llamarla santo grial, por desgracia se dieron cuenta que el grial solo tenía la capacidad de conceder un deseo.

Esto eventualmente llevo a un conflicto para decidir quién sería el merecedor de tal honor crearon un sistema de batalla, se llamaría a siete espíritus de la antigüedad divididos en siete clases

 _Saber, los guerreros de la espada._

 _Archer. Los guerreros de la arquearía_

 _Lancer. Los guerreros de la lanza_

 _Caste. Guerreros especializados en magia_

 _Rider. Guerreros especializados en el arte de la montura_

 _Assassin. Guerreros especializas en el arte de asesinato_

 _Berserker. Guerreros guiados por la locura._

Varias guerras se liberaron intentando obtener ese deseo absoluto pero al final parecía que nadie la lograría. Hasta que en cierta ciudad en un país de oriente en el año de 2004 un hombre logro ganar la guerra.

En otro lado del universo

 ** _Land of Departure_**

De nuevo todo se repetía todo, todo con absoluto detalle, cuantas muerte destrucción y sufrimiento no había causado, todo fue por culpa de el, no su culpa suya por dejarse manipular y haber caído tan vilmente en esa trampa.

El joven despertó sudando frió. De nuevo la misma pesadilla, esperaba que ahora que el universo estaba en paz el mismo pudiera encontrar la paz, pero como podía siquiera pensar en ello después de todo el daño que causo.

Miro el reloj parece que seria otra noche sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Lo pensó por muy largos minutos, minutos que al él le parecieron horas. Ya no podía aguantar más este mundo ya no era su hogar ya no se sentía como el lugar al que tanto añoro regresa por más de una década.

Desde que recupero su cuerpo deseaba poder huir, pero no hizo quería quedarse, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a ellos…. Pero el tiempo ya no puede regresar nunca nada será igual por mas que lo deseara.

 **-Aqua, Ventus de verdad lo lamento.** Dijo como si fuera un susurro. tomo las pocas cosas que aun tenia y al final dejo una nota finalmente salió del castillo que llegó a considerar su hogar y mirando una última vez, invoco su arma una llave con forma de espada de capacidades casi infinitas, por desgracia de aquellos guerreros bendecidos con este regalo quedaban muy pocos en el universo.

El arma brillo revelando una especie de cerradura en el cielo, era el signo de que se había abierto la puerta para poder viajar a el resto de los mundo que conformaban este universo, miro una última vez el castillo y en silencio se despidió el arma pronto tomo la forma de un vehículo y el joven vestido ahora con un armadura despego a un destino incierto.

Mientras dentro del castillo una joven de cabellos azules como el mar despertó exaltada, salió corriendo de su habitación, esperaba que lo que vio en sus sueños no hubiera sido real, por favor que no fuera real se repetía en su mente corrió hasta la habitación de su compañero…

Solo para encontrarla vacía.

Aqua no aguanto su propio peso y se desplomo a llorar no, podía estar pasando no de **_nuevo por qué? Por qué?_** Se repetía mientras el amanecer se desplegaba en la ventana, revelando la carta que yacía en la cama

* * *

Había estado vagando entre los carriles de los mundos por lo que parecía una eternidad, y se detuvo un momento a pensar…. Joder en que pensaba cuando creyó que esto había sido un buena idea, bueno definitivamente ni había sido una buena idea pero simplemente ya no aguanto estar hay tanto recuerdos, culpa y dolor como es que era posible que les diera cara a ellos después de todo lo que habían sufrido por su culpa.

Tenía que calmarse estaba muy expuesto a la oscuridad entre los carriles y si se alteraba sería peor, respiro profundamente cuando sintió algo vio la luz de un mundo misterioso que lo llamaba. Se preguntó si debería ir, algo en su interior le dijo que fuera.

 _-Que tu corazón sea tu guía_ dijo una voz en el interior de su mente, guió su planeador y se dejó llevar hasta ese mundo desconocido.

.

.

.

.

.

Era extraño cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación estaba en una especie de pasillo. Era blanco muy blanco un extraño símbolo grabado fijándose bien se podía leer

 _C.H.L.A.D.E.R.A_

Bien eso no ayudaba mucho, siguió vagando por los pasillos del lugar ¿dónde estaba la gente? Este lugar parecía extrañamente desierto y eso le preocupaba.

 **-hey eres nuevo?** Pregunto una voz femenina.

 **-eh , yo pues no, solo he me encontraba aquí y…** trato de explicar el joven.

 **-eh no serás de los nuevos candidatos a maestro verdad?.** Pregunto la joven **, en ese caso que haces aquí ya todos deben de estar en la sala de conferencia, sigue en este corredor a la izquierda tercera puerta.** Y la joven se fue tan rápida como como apareció, realmente no entendía nada, en donde estaba para iniciar.

Siguió vagando por los pasillos hasta que vio a tres chicos dos chicas y un chico conversando al parecer la más joven los guiaba a sus habitaciones solo pudo oír vagamente el nombre de dos de ellos ritsuka y ritsuko.

Definitivamente no sabía el por qué había terminado en este mundo estaba seguro de haber presentido algo, que algo muy malo definitivamente.

De pronto su cabeza le empezó a doler y pudo ver… a un joven de cabello blanco dando una especie de conferencia.

\- **La organización chaldera sirve para salvaguarda el futuro de la humanidad con ayuda del sistema sheba y los servant convocados atreves de del sistemas podemos viajar de manera espiritual a puntos de la historia donde se a registrado una irregularidad y que pone en peligro la continuidad de la historia humana y… FUJIMARO RITSUKA Y FUJIMARU RITSUKO DESPIERTEN EN ESTE MOMENTO**. dijo mientras despertaba a los dos chicos que vio hace un rato y les daba una par de bofetadas, sin duda debió doler.

Pero al menos ya tenía una idea de donde estaba y lo que ocurría aquí, pero viajar en el tiempo eso para él no era una buena señal no después de todo lo que xehanort había hecho con viajes en el tiempo pero… serían las mismas reglas además al parecer ellos lo hacían para proteger su mundos.

De pronto tubo otro dolor de cabeza esta vez más fuerte, veía este lugar destruido fuego por todas partes y muchas personas heridas y muertas un rayo de luz y los chicos siendo absorbidos por una especie de luz.

Esto definitivamente no era buena señal trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón y tenía que concentrarse y encontrar a la persona a cargo puede que sus habilidades para ver el futuro no fueran muy buenas o precisas pero había aprendido a no ignóralas y salió corriendo buscando a alguien que le ayudara a encontrar la sala de mandos de este lugar.

 **-se-señor se encuentra bien? se ve muy mal.** dijo otra chica se acerco lentamente a misterio hombre para verificar que se encontrara bien , pero juzgando su aspecto definitivamente se veía muy muy mal la joven se disponía a llamar a servio medico cuando una mano la sostuvo con fuerza

 **-donde?... donde se encuentra la sala principal?**. dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

la joven temía por su vida este hombre tenia un aura muy extraña y sentía que tenia que hace algo pero lo que salio de su fue la ubicación de la sala principal tan pronto como lo dijo la joven se quedo varios minutos en blanco cuando tomo sentido de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor se dispuso a llamar a seguridad.

hasta que explosiones y humo negro pronto lo cubrieron todo.

* * *

review?


	2. Fuyuki la ciudad contaminada parte 1

**saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts es propiedad de disney y square enix solo hago**

 **y los personajes de fate son propiedad de** **Type-Moon**

 **solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **antes de iniciar quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que se han detenido a leere esta algo extraña historia en especial gracias a** **Lucky Ted por sus hermosas palabras de animo y para celebrar el lanzamientro de kingdom hearts 3 (en japon) eh aui un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Esto no estaba bien, NO ESTABA PARA NADA BIEN. Pensaba la directora de chaldera Olga Marie Animusphere mientras intentaba huir de aquellos guerreros de esqueleto.

Como es que esto había ocurrido todo estaba revisado meticulosamente. Y ahora es encontraba huyendo por su vida en lo que parecía un Apocalipsis salido de una película.

 **-vamos alguien quien se responda.** Decía mientras intentaba contactar a cualquier maestro o directo con chaldera, pero las comunicaciones parecían mueras. Y más extraño aun no podía detectar a ningún otro maestro que estaba pasando se supone que había más de 40 candidatos con ella cuando esta locura inicio y ahora estaba totalmente sola.

Algo está mal muy mal, la chica siguió corriendo mientras intentaba dispara más rayos de mana para acaba con los enemigos pero entre intentar disparar y huir su energía se consumía rápidamente Sin darse cuenta tropezó con los escombros y cayo , era tarde era todo este era su final ya casi no tenía energía.

Cerro los ojos por instinto esperando el golpe final.

Pero este jamás llego, cuando olga volvió a abrir los ojos un misterioso hombre eliminaba a los esqueletos con lo que parecía una espada, acaso era un servant de clase saber… no, era algo mas pero no podía decir que era exactamente.

 **Se encuentra bien señorita.** Pregunto el hombre misterioso. De nuevo otro estoque y elimino a los guerreros.

 **¿Qui-quien eres tú?, acaso eres un master o un servant?** Pregunto olga mientras trataba de volver a levantarse

El hombre misterioso se volteo a ver a olga para ayudarla a levantarse aunque dudosa de aceptar su ayuda no tenía muchas opciones disponibles.

 **No sé qué quiere con master o servant solo soy un viajero que termino de pronto es este extraño mundo, por cierto permítame presentarme mi nombre es Terra**. Dijo el hombre presentándose formalmente y con una breve reverencia tal vez era de origen japonés

 **Olga Marie Animusphere.** Dijo la chica de cabello blanco mientras se presentaba, **por cierto dijiste que eras un viajero… rayo eso significa que tú tampoco debes de saber nada acerca de lo que paso aquí o sí?.** Dijo interrogante la joven directora

 **Me temo que no lo sé señorita cuando estuve consiente esta ciudad estaba en totales ruinas me dispuse a buscar respuestas sobre lo que ocurría sentí que alguien estaba en peligro y asi fue como di con usted señorita**. Dijo terra expresando lo que había pasado cuando recobro la conciencia lo último que recodaba era intentar ayudar a aquellos niños que se encontraba atrapados en unos escombros y una luz muy brillante.

De pronto lo sintió algo muy malo venia en camino. **Señorita debemos de irnos parece que no estaremos solo mucho tiempo**. Dijo Terra mientras tomaba la mano de Olga y huían antes de que más enemigos aparecieran y para sorpresa de Olga El Misterioso hombre a pesar de ser un humano, poseía mucha fuerza casi rivalizando con la de los espíritus heroicos, pero más curiosidad le causaba la misterio espada que tenía. No tardaron mucho antes de que para su suerte o su desgracia se encontraran con unos rostros familiares.

Terra rápidamente apunto su espada hacia los jóvenes que aparecieron de la nada preguntando si eran enemigos o aliados una de joven que no parecía tener más de quince o dieciséis años vestida con lo que parecía un especie de vestido armadura y equipada con lo que parecía un enorme escudo estaba lista para salir en defensa de sus masters si no hubiera sido por la intervención de la directora posiblemente la situación se hubiera salido de control.

Terra detente ellos no son nuestro enemigos. Dijo olga reconociendo a los jóvenes que habían llegado

 **-directora Olga Marie, ¡está bien?.** Pregunto la chica del escudo

 **-Eres tu mash? Que está pasando aquí?** Pregunto Olga Marie con un tono molesto.

 **-Directora se que es difícil entender la situación pero vera….** Explicaba la chica del escudo mejor conocda como mash

 **\- te has convertido en una demi-servant no es asi.** Por el tono de sus palabras parece que lo sabía desde el principio.

La conversación se resumió para Terra en saber que de algún modo había sido transportado a un punto de la historia que no debería de haber existido un evento llamado singularidad.

El equipo de chaldera había enviado a un grupo de master para poder resolver el por qué se formó este evento pero de algún modo todo salió mal

Y ahora en joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules una joven de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color era los únicos disponibles para resolver esta singularidad por otro lado estaban los llamados servants, Terra no lograba entender de qué se trataba pero al parecer Mash era el resultado de fusionar uno de estos llamados servants con un humano normal lo que al parecer lo otorgo a Mash increíbles capacidades.

 **Y directora qui-quien es el?.** pregunto la chica de cabello naranja mientras señalaba a Terra.

 **Ah cierto el es Terra me ayudo a escapar de una situación algo difícil.** Dijo olga tratando de restarle importancia

 **Acaso eres un servant?** Pregunto el chico de cabello oscuro

 **Me temo que no soy solo un humano que de algún modo se enredó en esta situación.** Dijo el hombre mientras se recostaba en una columna caída si podía mantener al mínimo la información sobre quien era o de sus habilidades sería mejor.

 **Oh bueno, lamentamos lo de antes señor Terra permítanos empezar de nuevo soy Mash kyrielight y ellos son mis master.** Dijo la joven escudera mientras se presentaba

 **Mi nombre, bueno más bien nuestro nombre es Fujimaru Ritsuka, porque ambos tenemos el mismo nombre es un historia que seguro podemos contar en otro momento pero si no desea confundirse puede llamarme gudako y a mi hermano gudao.** Dijo la joven de cabello naranja mientras se presentaba a ella y a su gemelo

 **Hey las charlas para más tarde tenemos que establecer un plan iniciando por encontrar un línea de ley mágica y contar a chaldera.** Dijo la directora olga como si fuera una líder militar. **Hay que encontrar una línea de ley con ella podremos establecer un circulo de invocación y tendremos energía para contactar a chaldera.**

 **Mash señalo que justo donde estaba la directora había una línea de ley a parecer era líneas donde fluía energía mágica casi como una fuente de la que brota agua, era curioso había visto algunas de esas pero n les tomo mucha importancia, puede que en este mundo fueran un recurso importante pensó terrra mientras mash usaba su escudo y después de una momentos se proyectó una imagen holográfica**

 **-Estableciendo conexión.. Pueden oírme ehhh gemelos fujimaru y mash gracias al cielo están bien.** Dijo un hombre vestido de medico sus cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y sus ojos eran de color un tono esmeralda

 **-Romani que haces tú hay donde esta lev?** Pregunto iracunda la directora al ver que el hombre era al parecer el que estaba a cargo.

 **-ahhh directora olga está bien?. Ya veo vera los que paso fue… el** medico cuyo nombre Romani Archaman pero al parecer todos le decían solo dr Roman explico que al parecer alguien había saboteado en sistemas la mayoría de chaldera estaba funcionando con el sistema de emergencia pero por suerte gran parte del personal se había salvado gracias a un hombre misterioso ahora por desgracia debido al daño ni era posible contactar el exterior y el rayo rayshter para traerlos devuelta también había sufrido daños por lo que no pudieran simplemente traerlos de vuelta.

 **-Hombre misterioso…** Olga se giró hacia terra que es encontraba vigilando en caso de que los atacaran, romani y que hay del resto de los candidatos a masters pregunto Olga mientras analizaba la situación.

 **\- fueron transportados hasta la singularidad pero me temo que están en estado crítico, me temo que aunque los podamos transportar no podremos salvar a la mayoría** dijo romani con pena.

- **ENTONCEN ACTIVA EL MODO DE CRIOGENIZACION, hasta que podamos buscar ayuda médica adecuada es nuestra única opción**. Dijo olga con decisión

Romani pronto lo hizo dijo que los estaría monitoreando y pronto la señal se desconectó.

Olga pronto se dirigía hacia terra y su mirada denotaba que no estaba feliz.

 **Ahora Dime que es lo que pretendes.** Dijo tratando de calmar su tono

 **Creo que tendrá que replantear esa pregunta señorita.** Dijo terra sin siquiera ver a olga a la cara

 **-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, primero todo chaldera explota, casi todos los master mueren y solo resulta que por casualidad tu estas aquí una persona normal, patrañas te vi pelear con esa misteriosa espada puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero es obvio que no eres una persona normal, así que respondo eres acaso nuestro enemigo.** Dijo olga mientras se preparaba para pelear en caso de ser necesario

 **-si fuera vuestro enemigo habría dejado que estos esqueleto en empalaran viva señorita directora.** Fou parecía ser el único que realmente crei en la palabras de terrra ya que la criatura peludita seguía acurrucándose contra el cómo su fuera una almohada los gemelos y mash se mantenían en una posición neutral pues no sabían que pensar a sus ojos Terra no parecía ser una mala persona-

 **Aun no confió del todo en ti pero si queremos salir de esta locura será mejor trabajar juntos. Así que espero no traiciones nuestra confianza.** Dijo olga mientras pronto el grupo empezó a avanzar.


	3. Fuyuki la ciudad contaminada parte 2

**saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts es propiedad de disney y square enix solo hago**

 **y los personajes del destino son propiedad de** **Type-Moon**

 **Solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **bueno al fin nuevo capitulo lamento la tardanza es que bueno he estado pasando por algunas cosas y bueno. bueno con respecto a la historia. no se preocupen por ahora no habrá spoiler de kh3 apenas iniciamos la historia y terra necesita acostumbrarse asi que si puede haber spoiler pero sera mucho mas adelante y no afetara mucho la trama general**

* * *

Terra nunca fue una persona necesariamente creyente pero en estos momentos se preguntaba si el o los dioses lo detestaban con todo su ser, o tal vez estaba pagando algún karma pasado, que debió ser algo sumamte horrible para que mereciera recibir todo esto.

 **-A ver si logro entender todo esto.** Dijo tratando de **serenarse básicamente son magos, trabajan para una organización súper secreta para poder asegurar la continuidad de la historia humana y la verdad ninguno de ustedes parece pasar de los 15 años**

- **Si básicamente se puede resumir en eso.** Respondió el joven gudao mientras trataba de reponer sus energías.

 **Hey no me confundas con ellos.** Dijo olga Marie mientras señalaba a los mellizos **. Para iniciar tengo 19 años soy la líder de esta organización y no soy una niña.**

 **De acuerdo señorita olga, pero aun no logro entenderlo que es eso de los servants o un tal grial y la señorita mash que tiene que ver en este asunto además de que comparara a estedes se puede ver que tiene habilidades superiores.**

 **-Lo siento pero me temo que esa es información clasificada para civiles además ya te dije que no confio en ti hasta que nos diga quien eres y como es que terminaste aquí con exactitud.** Dijo olga maire con desafio en su voz.

 **-bien si eso es lo que deseas mi nombre es Terra podría decirse que suy un viajero sin un rumbo fijo, de algún modo termine en vuestra base luego todo era un desastre de humo y fuego , recuerdo haber visto a estos niños en una especie de cuarto y bueno digamos que soy el tipo de persna que no se queda sin hacer nada, lo último que recuerdo es un enorme resplador blanco y luego desperté en este lugar**. Los ojos de terra en ningún momento dejaron de mirar a los de olga era como una batalla de miradas muy intensa lo que havia que los otros se sintiran muy incomodos.

 **\- eto de hecho directora, le recuerdo que también nos hecho de la reunión informativa asi que nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien que pasa.** Expreso gudako mientras levantaba la mano como si estuviera en una clase de la escuela

… **. ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA**. Excalmo la directora gritando al cielo. A la directora no le quedomas opción que explicar el concepto de las guerras del santo grial y el por que estaban aquí de los magos las y las familia que buscaban un lugar llamado la raíz al parecer algo asi como en origen de la vida y la magia en todo el mundo…. Me prengo si estará relacionado con….. no, no debe de ser posible o si?

Además lo que más le llamo la atención a terra fue en concepto de los servants. Espíritus de héroes y guerreros del pasado traídos al mundo para pelear en una guerra por la oportunidad de obtener un deseo, realmente habría alguien tan desesperado que deseaba entrar en una guerra o volver a la vida solo por un deseo?

En total había siete clases que usualmente se invocaban en la guerra Saber, Archer ,Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin y Berserker.

Los gemelos mirando a la directora como si les intentaran explicar el origen del universo al parecen entendieron lo básico igual que yo. Pero sea lo que sea esta ciudad apesta a oscuridad y siento una presencia muy concentrado no muy lejos de aquí.

 **Creo que deberíamos de movernos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí nos pone en riesgo de que nos ataquen más enemigos.** terra se levantó y decidió seguir hacia el norte

 **Hey quien te dijo que podías dar órdenes aquí yo soy la líder de esta misión me entendiste.** Dijo olga Marie mientras seguía a terra y mash y los gemelos lo seguían

 **-entonces, por como hablaste parece que esa guerra del santo grial ya es algo muy conocido, se supone que esta guerra debió de terminar en esto una ciudad consumida por la muerte y las llamas?.** Dijo con tono muy molesto

 **\- me temo que no señor Terra, según nuestro registros solo ah habido una guerra del santo grial y esta ocurrió hace más de una década, nadie descubrió la actividad de los servants , se sabe que hubo un ganador pero no hay constancia de quienes fueron y la cuidad no sufrió un daño significativo.** Dijo mash mientras alcanzaba a terra, ahora como una servant su prioridad era proteger a sus masters.

Que extraño. Exclamo Terra al mirar que el camino que deseaban seguir estaba bloquedao por cadenas? Hay algo muy mal aquí.

 **NO TOQUEN ESAS CADENAS.** Grito terra lo que provoco que gudalo que estaba a punto de quitarlas del camino para poder continuar

 **\- ara que lastima estaba a punto de poder atrapar una nueva y deliciosa presa.** De pronto y para sorpresa de la mayoría apareció una mujer su cabello era largo y de lo que parecía un color rosa opaco sus ojos eran amarillo y como los de un cazador que tiene acorralado a su presa, vestia un vestido muy atrativo pero tambiene staba cubierta ppor una capucha como si fuera un emisario de la muerte.

Y miraen nada mas son nada mas y nada menos que dos masters y una servant o y además un par de presas yifgual de atrativas. Dijo mientras posaba su vista en olga y terra

Como es posible que pueda haber un servant sin master. Pregunto gudako mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva

Este mundo esta distorsionado asi que no es de sorprenderse . dijo olga quien también se preparaba para defenderse.

 **Realmente crees que podras escapar de mi campo de cazeria**. Dijo la misteriosa servant mientras se acerca a lo que parecía una escultura y sin menor esfuerzo le arranco la cabeza para horror de terra de la estatua salio un enorme chorro de sangre

mash se puso en posición defensiva esperando las orden de de los gemelos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo terra se abalanzo contra ella. Pero la servant desaparecio en el aire y reapareció a pocos centímetros de mash empuñando lo que parecía una guadaña pero más corta.. Sería una especie de lanza. Entonces esta servant era de clase lancer verdad

 **Maldición, MASH TEN CUIDADO.** Dijo pero la servant empezó a atacar a mash casi sin tregua y mash apenas podía defenderse.

Por desgracia terra no podía usar ningún comando desde esa distancia más porque temía lastimas a mash o a la directora y los gemelos no le quedo de otro mas que atacar de freten a ese monstruo pero debía de tener cuidado su lanza podía causar herirás incurables y si llegaba a tocarlo estaba muerto.

 **Debo de reconocerlo para no ser un servant eres muy hábil, jeje creo que te volveré mu estatua predilecta una vez que te mate.** Dijo la servant mientras seguía atacando terra atacaba lo mejor que podía pero joder, tantos años perdidos se sentía muy fuera de practica y eso se reflejaba en sus movimiento si no destruían pronto seria estatuas de jarfin.

Cuando finalmente creo tenerla la servant desapareció y reapareció en el aire, para desgracia de todos y sorpresa transformo su propio cabello en cadenas con las cuales nos había encerrado en una especie de jaula.

Mash de nuevo se colocó en posición defensiva.

 **Senpais, directora olga, váyanse yo la detendré todo lo que pueda, señor terra asegúrese de que lleguen a un lugar seguro.** Dijo mash dispuesta a sacrificarse.

 **Mash no seas tonta te asesinara si te dejamos sola.** Dijo terrra esperando una oportunidad para matar a aquel monstro que se hacía llamar servant

 **-jeje reconozco un buen par de agallas cuando las veo para ser solo una niña y un humano normal sin duda son fuertes asi que no puedo dejarlos solo**. Dijo una misteriosa voz etérea. Terra puso sus sentidos en alerta si era mas enemigos estaban definitivamente perdidos

 **-maldición de todos tenia que se el.** Dijo la servant con rencor, de pronto una luz de color azulado apareció y de ella se revelo un hombre de extrañas vestiduras aparte de revelar que poseía una especie de bastón? No paso mucho hasta que revelo su rosto revelando a un hombre joven de cabello largo y Azul que poseía ojos de color rojo cono unos rubíes.

 **-maldion caster, por que te alias con una simples y patéticos humanos como estos .**

 **\- eh acaso no es obvio lancer, porque esto simples humanos como tus lo llamas son mucho mejor que ser una basura cómo tu .** Dijo mientras unos misterioso símbolo aparecieron de repente y fueron disparados como bolas de fuego hacia lancer lo que la había obligado a retroceder.

El misterioso servant se acercó a nosotros presentándose como caster y como nuestro aliado, a terra no le agradaba mucho la idea pero en este momento necesitaban tanta ayuda como fuera posible.

 **Oigan niños ustedes son los master, así que les dejos las ordenes, y tu en de la espada extraña, será mejor que te mantengas la margen las peleas entre servants no es algo en lo que los humanos se deba de meter directamente.** Dijo caster mientras se preparaba para luchar

Sonriendo levemente y empuñando su llave-espada terra solo comento. **Le sugiero que no me subestime señor caster**

 **El hombre de cabello azul solo pudo sonreír no sabía por qué pero este tipo le agradaba bastante.**

 **-bueno mago ya que somos aliados no es necesario que me llames por mi clase, jeje mi verdadero nombre es cu chulainn.** Dijo con orgullo mientras se preparaban para enfrentar a lancer.

 **\- Es un Placer cu chulain, mi nombre es Terra.**

* * *

reviw?


End file.
